Great strides have been made in the last several decades in the realms of data processing and storage. As a result of this increased processing and storage capacity, the use of digital media has sizably increased for both individuals and organizations. The ubiquity of digital media in modern society has increased demand for media organization and presentation solutions.
Some types of software allow a user to organize a group of digital images according to a desired layout. For example, a user may use software to create a page layout having a central image and various secondary images arranged according to a desired configuration with respect to the central image. Nevertheless, achieving a satisfactory result with such a layout may require the user to resize the images to be used in the layout and to manually arrange the images according to the desired configuration. These tasks may be difficult and/or time consuming for the user, especially if the secondary images used are not of a uniform size or orientation.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.